


Lost for Words

by Ladiladida



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Humor, Pre-Relationship, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladiladida/pseuds/Ladiladida
Summary: Strike returns to the office to discover Robin undertaking some unexpected research as their case takes them to a place they've never been before.





	Lost for Words

**Author's Note:**

> This is not linked to my other stories, its just a silly drabble inspired by rewatching Louis Theroux's Weird Weekends. Potentially a sequel if people would like.

The rain was hurtling down as Cormoran made a swift return on foot to Denmark street. Even with his coat collar turned up, he still found himself half drowned by the time he got to the door. Climbing the stairs, he left small droplets in his wake and his hair stuck to his forehead. As he neared the door he thought he heard voices inside and wondered if another client had turned up. As he opened it, Robin glanced up from her computer and laughed when she saw the state of him. 

“I wonder who’d been singing.” She said.

“It must have been some mad opera, it’s like a monsoon out there.” He walked towards the fridge to put the new bought milk inside.

_I have a big collection of rubber and fetish stuff._

____

Cormoran half had the door open when he heard this sentence and he could not help but pause, wondering if it was the latest case just making him hear things. Deciding it best to continue and needing something warm to help him remember what heat felt like, he took the kettle to the tap and started to fill it. 

_They like to pull into a different drive way once in a while._

____

That time, he was still unsure, for in truth the tap was rather loud. He took of his coat and readjusted the damp hair from his forehead.

_This is what we call a pony chair._

____

Strike clicked the kettle on and just as he returned to the main office he asked.

“Robin what are you wat….” He stopped dead. On Robin’s screen were two men, one standing and orating, the other was sat back with his legs held wide open as though he were using birthing stirrups, only these were made of wood. Robin’s eyes were still fixed on the screen.

_Some of them find it difficult to keep their legs in the air._

____

____

Cormoran was lost for words, both at the content of what he presumed to be a documentary and that Robin was fixatedly watching it. He might have been less shocked to discover her watching pornography. Sensing his presence nearer her, she clicked pause and turned to look at him, his face bore a similar look to when she had showed him Deeby Macc’s music. With that at least she could understand, but Cormoran was a man of the world and he’d recently agreed to their latest necessity to proceed with shadowing someone for a case. His face amused her, it was a mixture of confusion and distaste, as though a dark corner of the world had been opened to his eyes.

“Are you alright?” She asked humorously, “Do I need to help you lift your jaw off the floor?”

“That’s Louis Theroux!” He said and Robin was somewhat relieved, he was acting like that old saying ‘were you born in a barn?’

“It is, he made a documentary about American swinging parties.” Robin explained and she hovered the mouse to drag it to slightly later in the documentary, “This is my second watch, look at the pool he has, I don’t think we’ll be treated to anything this glamorous, do you?”

_A lot of sexual activity takes place in the pool._  
_Is that hygienic? _  
_I have a really good filter in the pool.___

_____ _

__

____

____

____

“Fuck.” Cormoran said under his breath and Robin couldn’t help but smile.

“I thought I best do some research, I know we’re playing new to the scene…”

“We are new to the scene!” Cormoran laughed awkwardly.

“I know,” Robin said ruefully, “But I didn’t want any nasty surprises. Believe me I’ve just seen a diving suit with an attachable dildo, nothing will shock me now.”

Robin was so matter of fact about it, Cormoran was taken aback. In so many ways she seemed so very proper, seeing her sat on her second viewing of such a documentary talking to him calmly about dildos was not something he imagined in any of his dreams involving her. Taking a break to collect himself, he made them both a hot drink. Upon his return he was pleased to see the documentary no longer filled Robin’s screen. Thanking him for the tea, she watched him move to the sofa and sit down heavily and he looked into his coffee for a long moment.

“So,” She said. “We best get our story straight.”

“Pardon?” 

“Well, we’re a young married couple, I’m not stereotyping but it might seem odd that we’re there.”

“Maybe I could have been dating you since you were seventeen, see if they find that as odd as a phallic diving mask.” Cormoran replied, blowing on his coffee, he’d made it strong and he needed it. In fact right now, contemplating the fact that he’d actually suggested they attend this party, coupled with hearing Robin, the object of a lot of his fantasies these days talking about swinger party apparatus, a pint or a whisky would be better. He was both confused and a little aroused, not that what he’d seen interested him at all, but the knowledge that maybe she was more curious than she let on.

“Oh come on,” She said doing a mock pout, “It’ll be fun. On that show they kept addressing all the women there as ‘nice ladies’, nothing else, not witty or voluptuous, just nice.”

“How about we just say we’ve been married since you were twenty one after an eighteen month engagement and we’re just keeping our minds open to spice things up.” He suggested quickly, hoping to put the conversation to rest. Cormoran after all would love to spend a night in bed with just Robin, now he was hypothetically sharing her with a party of strangers.

“That’s perfect!” She said with a smile, “See, you can put your mind to anything when you are willing to try. It’s how you’ve solved so many cases.”

“Yeah and I never thought a murder enquiry would lead me to a swingers party!”

“Well… we’ve spent enough time hanging around strip clubs.” Robin replied. “Now, are you going to sit round here and watch the rest of this with me?”

Taking a deep draft of his coffee, Strike acquiesced, if only that it would give him half an hour sat close to Robin. 

_I think tonight will be an excellent night, I know several ladies are coming that are very nice and that i’ve had fun with in the past. So that always makes it much easier._  
_To do what? _  
_To do some sexual stuff.___

_____ _

_____ _

____

____

Fucking hell, thought Strike.


End file.
